The Secret Keeper
by k-magic
Summary: After the death of Dumbledore, Hermione is forced to make an unbreakable vow with Draco Malfoy and becomes his secret keeper. How will she cope with their little secret? pre Deathly Hallows


_This story takes place after the fall of Dumbledore and before the seventh and final book. It will contain some dark themes and adult language, so please be aware. With all that being said, I hope you thoroughly enjoy this story and review to your heart's content in the end. Thank you, and happy reading!_

**Disclaimer**: J.K Rowling, J.K Rowling, J.K Rowling …

**Chapter 1**: Our Little Secret

She taps her fingers lightly on the hard wood of the table, drumming to the beats of a silent music, waiting in the anticipation of meeting with, in her perspective, a very untrustworthy source. Her dark eyes narrow and lock into place on a tall, pale man who has just passed the thick, dusty threshold of the Hog's Head. He examines the place in apparent disgust for a moment before he flashes his, all too, unnerving smirk and heads in the direction of Hermione Granger, noticing her obvious frustration for his lateness.

"You're late Malfoy", Hermione exclaims as soon as his elbows hit the table where they are now both sitting, across from one another.

"I'm not late Granger, I arrive exactly when I mean to," Draco retorts, raising a hand in the air to gain the attention of the bar maid, "A Firewhiskey please, and you'll have?" he asks of Hermione, who frowns and replies

"Nothing thanks, I'd rather just get this over with Malfoy. Now, would you be so kind as to explain to me why I've been ordered to meet with you here by the entirety of the Order of the Phoenix when I could be out there saving innocent people from people like you?"

"Out there eh? Because a little bookworm like yourself is going to save the wizarding world right?" Draco responded talking a glass from the barmaid and downing it in one go. "Two more please."

"I may not be able to save it, but at least I'm not trying to destroy it." Cried Hermione, frowning in disgust while watching a droplet of whiskey trail down from the corner of his mouth.

"Forgive me Granger, but did you just imply that I wanted the wizarding world destroyed?" Malfoy questioned, following her gaze and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"There's no need to imply now is there, was it not you, last month, who found it upon himself to attempt to kill one of the greatest wizards who ever lived?" She questioned, leaning over the table further in her anger.

"You know that Dumbledore's death was planned, and so does the entire Order of the Phoenix," Malfoy spluttered back to her, halfway through his second shot.

"Yes, that may be so now, but you certainly didn't know!" Hermione cried, standing up from her chair, with every intention of storming out at that very moment.

"Well, that's what you're here for now isn't it?" Malfoy chuckled, placing his second glass upside down onto the wooden surface, the remains of the liquid oozing slowly from the bottom of the glass.

"Oh, you mean there's actually a reason?" exclaimed Hermione.

"Why yes my dearest mudblood, see you're to be my new secret keeper. With Dumbledore dead, and Snape off pretending to be the Dark Lords most devoted servant, I've lost any protection I may have once had. The Order has decided that I need to be kept all nice and cooped up in a comfy new place to make sure I don't follow any more orders from The Dark Lord, as if I wouldn't just blast all the little bints into oblivion if they hadn't taken my wand away. You're going to keep a little secret for me Granger and then you're going to accompany me on a little journey. "

"No", was the only word the exited Hermione's mouth before promptly leaving the Hog's Head, slamming the heavy door behind her. Draco, more than a little frustrated, downed his last glass of whiskey and promptly followed in her stead.

She didn't get far before a strong hand grasped her upper arm and dragged her back in to an alley, deserted of any pedestrians who may have been able ignore her screams of disagreement.

"Get your hands off of me Malfoy!" Hermione screamed slamming a fist into his chest as he pushed her back into the corner of the alley wall and the stone wall of the back of the Hog's Head. He dived his hand into her jacket and whipped out her wand pocketing it in his own jacket.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" screamed Hermione even louder.

"You're the one who ran out like the little mudblood you are. You're not making this any easier, it's not like I want to spend any more time then I have to in your presence. But, I don't feel dying anytime soon, seeing as I haven't really done all that much with my life." Draco spoke sharply, creeping closer to her face with every word.

"You mean helping destroy the whole wizarding world isn't enough for you—" Hermione gasped as Draco threw a hand over her mouth.

"For once in your life Granger, shut the hell up." Draco said as Hermione mumbled into his hand, words he knew were not kind and loving as he removed her wand from the inside of his jacket and pointed it at her. He slid the pointed piece of wood along her jaw line, wanting nothing else but to curse her for making this so difficult, he slid the tip of the wand down further across her neck and she strained once again to be freed of his strong grasp. Another moment or two passed of him examining her with her own wand before he remembered what he was there to do and released his grasp of her face and grabbed her hand tightly in his own.

"Say that you will never reveal to anyone where Draco Malfoy is hidden." Draco told her sqweezing her hand so tightly she thought it might break. "Say it!"

Hermione struggled for another couple moments, not only with her capture but with herself as well. She knew that this was the will of the order but she couldn't help but rather die than have anything to do with Draco Malfoy. She tried, once more, in a futile attempt to yank her arm free of his grasp, but he only pulled her tighter to him, now pinning her so close to the wall she could hardly breath, yet alone move.

"Say it you stupid mudblood, just fucking say it!" he screamed into her face, twisting her arm now in impatience.

"Fine!" Hermione yelled, tears beginning to fall from the pain in her wrist. "I swear I'll never reveal where Draco Malfoy is hidden!"

A golden chain burst from Hermione's wand and wrapped itself around their clasped hands. Hermione knew then that she had just made an unbreakable vow but felt relief when Malfoy released her arm from his grasp and pushed off of her.

"You loathsome, evil, bastard" Hermione whispered, massaging her wrist and face.

Malfoy moved quickly back in to his position against her slamming her against the wall and pressing into her so she could hardly breath, whispering, harshly, into her ear, making her want to be sick.

"Ya, I am love. But it's our little secret now isn't it?"


End file.
